


Doctor's Orders

by VenusdeMilotic



Series: Random Soulsborne One-shots [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Moving On, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusdeMilotic/pseuds/VenusdeMilotic
Summary: Celesta manages to save Gascoigne from transforming into a beast. With her magical blood doubling as a sedative, she is able to revert him back to completely human. However, there are primal instincts that both humans and beasts feel, and Gascoigne is no exception.
Relationships: Father Gascoigne/The Hunter
Series: Random Soulsborne One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Doctor's Orders

Celesta's fight against Gascoigne had not been an easy one, for sure, and trying to keep him sane before he lost himself completely and turned into a beast was even more of a challenge. She came across him as she made her way to Oedon Chapel, hacking at the corpse of a Yharnamite with his Hunter Axe. She wasn't sure if he had heard her until he stood upright and spoke before turning to her.

"Beasts all over the shop... You'll be one of them, sooner or later."

Which ultimately led to Celesta throwing his hulking figure on his back, albeit easier said than done. Her training in The Choir allowed her to be able to lift heavy weapons and work with deranged patients who'd have gone mad from the insight they've gained, but even knocking the former cleric onto his back and pinning him down had proved to be quite the chore.

"You need to get ahold of yourself, Gascoigne! At this rate, you'll become a beast!" She had screamed at him. He writhed under her and she was surprised that her skinny arms hadn't snapped like twigs by now. She couldn't reach the music box his youngest daughter gave her, so perhaps mentioning their mother would work?

"Listen to me. You have a wife and children. If you turn now, they'll be trapped in this nightmare. You're their way out, but you won't be able to get them out of here if you turn."

Gascoigne froze suddenly, as if to snap back to reality. Celesta kept her hold on him in case this was an act, but then he whispered almost voicelessly, "Viola..." And promptly began to weep through the bandages covering his eyes.

Celesta watched him, confused, but before she could ask, she saw a brilliant red catch her peripheral. It was a red brooch, like the one Gascoigne's daughter described, and the corpse of a blond-haired woman laying next to it. Celesta sighed sadly, and released one Gascoigne's arms, but before he could move, she reached into her satchel and pulled out one of her blood vials, one that contained her own blood, and injected it into Gascoigne's arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't carry you back as you are now. You're still on the cusp of beasthood. This will sedate you so I can get you home." Almost instantly, Gascoigne stopped making any more noise, only conscious enough to move. Celesta picked him up and slung his arm over her shoulders, making a mental note to come back and retrieve his weapon and Viola's red brooch at a later time.

That was several weeks ago. Since then, Celesta has continued her hunt, but would come back regularly to check on the now-retired Gascoigne and the two girls. She stayed with him for about a week at first, ministering blood to him to help quell the addiction. She was the only Blood Minister in the Choir, her blood doubling as a sedative. Since then, Master Willem and the other Choir Members have been replicating it using it to treat those who suffered from the beastly scourge as well as keeping those who couldn't handle the process of gaining insight from going into a frenzy. It wasn't much, since the real thing was most effective, but it was better than nothing, and they weren't going to make her give them all of her blood for the cause. The fact that Master Willem even allowed her to become part of the Choir, despite his rather vocal objections to blood ministration, just showed how valuable she was to them. If they had her around since the beginning of the scourge, they would have ascended already, regardless if they used blood or gained more eyes.

Tonight was one of those nights where Celesta visited Gascoigne and gave him another check-up. While retired, he was still a part of the nightmare. He hadn't figured out how to leave, so he would eagerly wait until Celesta visited next, instead. Upon arriving on their doorstep, Celesta barely made a knock before the door opened. She looked up to see Gascoigne there to greet her.

"You're back again." There was no animosity to his voice, but rather a pleased undertone. 

"I told you I would be," she replied, showing herself in. "How have you been?"

"Better. I can see out of my eyes finally. The pupils are going back to normal." he said, sitting down at the dining table. And it was true. The usual sickly yellow had reverted to their normal hazel brown color, pupils healing and becoming more defined. "There is some stew on the stove. Help yourself to it."

"Thank you." Celesta went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, a spoon, and served herself. Gascoigne had set out a bottle of wine for her as well, which wasn't a strong cocktail, only serving to wash down her food. As she sat down at the table, she noticed the lack of noise that were usually accompanied with the pitter-pattering of excited girls to see their new housemate. "Where are the girls?"

"Asleep upstairs," he answered.

"I didn't realize it was so late." she said as she took her first bite of the stew. It was nice and hot, full of flavor. Gascoigne must've been practicing his cooking skills.

"It's normal to lose track of time on the hunt. I'm surprised you still manage to make time to take care of us as regularly as you do."

"Taking care of patients is what I do, Gascoigne. This is routine for someone like me."

"You should also be taking care of others." Gascoigne said gruffly. He still felt guilt for killing Viola in his frenzy. There would be times he would be so withdrawn that Celesta would find him in his room and say nothing as she gave him his transfusion. He had expressed that he didn't deserve the help, but Celesta would disagree, saying he wouldn't have done so if he had the right mindset.

"You have your children to think about. If not for you, do this for them." Celesta said quietly, but firmly. "Besides, it's my duty. I became a Hunter to help people like you."

"And your blood keeps you from becoming a beast."

"Exactly. I was made for this. You're not imposing on me in any way."

Celesta took a sip of her wine as Gascoigne continued to watch her. It didn't bother her that he was there. She had grown used to him becoming dependent on her. He was more quiet about it, but it was debatable on who wanted her attention more, Gascoigne or his daughters, even when Gascoigne was cocooning himself on his harder days. Of course, with him being a father, he wouldn't get in the way of their bonding time with Miss Hunter, and after being put to sleep, he would spend time with her, telling her stories about Viola, or the Hunt. Over time it has become easier to open up to her. He was becoming more human, which was astounding considering most on the edge of beasthood don't have anywhere else to go mentally except to transform.

"Henryk came by earlier today. Eileen, too." Gascoigne said suddenly, which made Celesta look up from her bowl.

"Oh? What did they have to say?" she asked.

"They were just checking on me. When I mentioned that you were taking care of me, they both said they knew of you."  
  
"I've met Eileen. She could tell I was rather unnerved by all of this and encouraged me that was normal," Celesta replied as she looked out the window, the glaring red light of the moon touching the curtains. "I don't believe I've met Henryk though." 

"He works with Valtr, the Master of the Confederate League," Gascoigne began. "He was training me for it. He told me that Valtr invited you to join him."

"Ah, so that's how. What else did he have to say?" Celesta took another sip of her wine.

“He asked me what happened that night, when you found me. He asked if I would return."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him no."

"Really?" Celesta asked, surprised. "I'm surprised you told him. How did he take it?"

“He understood why. It didn't take much explaining."

“Ah, well that's good, at least." Celesta went back to her stew, spooning in a potato and carrot, and chewed on them.

"You should join. The League, I mean." Gascoigne added.

"Why do you say that?" Celesta asked.

"You're rather strong. Not a lot of things could literally throw me on my back and hold me down, and you can't become a beast due to your blood. And since you'd be helping others in their dreams, you could help more people while assisting other Hunters in their dreams. It's an ideal job for you."

“Perhaps I'll join. I'd just have to make sure I can fit all of that in. I already have a lot on my plate with seeking Paleblood and killing beasts that can't be saved."

"Well, give it some thought. I'm sure you'd do well, regardless of what path you choose."

They sat there quietly for a moment as Celesta finished her meal. As she stood up, Gascoigne cleared his voice.

"I'd like to request that you stay in my room tonight."

“Why?" Celesta raised an eyebrow in concern. "I thought you were in better condition."

"I am, but I would still like you to stay after you give me the transfusion. I'm still..." his voice trailed off, but Celesta knew what he meant. He was scared of getting worse, of becoming a beast again. While he was recovering, the prescence of such trauma was beyond evident.

"Alright. I'll meet you in there after my bath."  
——————

Gascoigne's door was cracked open as Celesta made her way to his room. He heard her approach and beckoned for her to come in.  
  
"Thank you for letting me wear this nightgown." Celesta said as she set her medical supplies onto the chair next to the bed.

"It's no problem." Gascoigne said taciturnly. He was sitting on the side of the bed in nothing but his pajama pants. He was very muscular, even after being out of commission for several weeks. And tall enough that even when he's sat down, his face was at level with hers. Truly a bona fide hunter. If only men didn't turn into beasts after a while.  
  
“I won't be long. After this, I'll sleep in the chair here and keep an eye on you."

“That's fine, but it would be quicker if you didn't use a needle."

“I'm sorry?" Celesta turned her head to him.

"I'm saying there are easier methods." he replied.

"Gascoigne, I've been doing this for a long time. I promise you that this is the easiest way I can—"

Before she could finish, Gascoigne pulled her over and pressed his lips against hers. She froze for a minute, and then closed her eyes, returning the kiss. She cupped his face in her hands, indulging a little, before Gascoigne pulled back and looked down sheepishly.

"Forgive me. I should have asked before doing that."

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting that." Celesta whispered breathlessly. "Were you planning this?"

"For some time now, yes." 

"I thought that you were still mourning for...," It took everything in her to say her name. "...Viola. Are you sure this is alright?"

"I still mourn her, Celesta," Gascoigne began, "But I can't deny that my heart yearns for you like this. I think she would want me to find peace, even like this."  
  
Gascoigne then pulled Celesta into his lap, wrapping her legs around him as best she could. She felt like a small doll being cradled, loved. The way he looked at her only added to that fact. "Is it something you want, too?"

"I don't see why not, as long as you're alright with it."

"I am." Gascoigne said as he pulled her close and kissed her again, this time with more fervor. She embraced him tightly, running her fingers in his hair, and he wrapped his arms around her, indulging in the physical contact. It wasn't long until both of them noticed the rather prominent erection pressing against Celesta's sex, in which she instinctively rubbed against it with.

"May I?" Gascoigne whispered, tugging up the hem of her gown. Celesta only nodded, and Gascoigne lifted it up over her hips and her head, her body now bare before him, save for her underwear.

"Beautiful," he said softly, "Very beautiful," and placing kisses along her neck, cradling her face in one of his hands with another on her thigh. She could only moan softly from the contact and hold him to her in bliss.  
  
"I still don't see...," she said breathlessly, hardly getting the words out, "I don't see how this has anything to do with blood ministration."

Gascoigne only let out a small laugh, the heat of his breath tickling her neck. "You're right. As it is now, this doesn't have anything to do with it." He grazed his teeth gently along her slender throat, and she gasped. He smiled at the sound and asked, "Shall I show you? Just a small taste, I promise."

"Please...," she begged quietly. Gascoigne then bit down on her throat, his canines still sharp from pre-beasthood, and drank hungrily at the crimson liquid that dripped out.

"Mmm," he groaned and then leaned up to kiss her. "Better than a transfusion. But I shouldn't drink too much of that."

"Hahhh," Celesta sighed into his kiss, again sliding her clothed sex against his bulging erection. It was a wonder how his pajamas haven't split open by now.

"Would you like to taste me?" Gascoigne asked between kisses.

"Mm-hmm," Celesta was a hazy mess, lost in his intimate embrace. It didn't take long for Gascoigne to untie the string of his pajama pants and pull out his cock, already rock hard and precum beading from the tip. Celesta reached for it and her eyes went wide after touching it.

It was almost as long as her forearm, and definitely almost as thick. How that would fit inside her mouth, let alone her sex...just thinking about it made her terrified, and yet she was eager.

"You're...you're very big." she said, swallowing hard.

"We can go slow. As much as you want. Here." Gascoigne then flipped them both to where he was laying on his back, and she was sitting on his lap, his erection standing strong between her legs. "We can do it like this."

"A-alright," she said nervously. She held it in her hands again, which made Gascoigne's cock twitch, and after studying it for a moment, she licked her lips and parted them over the tip and began to suck.

" _Ohhhh_..." Gascoigne groaned, placing his hands on her head. "Gods, that feels good."

Celesta kept sucking, and slowly took more into her mouth, inch by inch. She picked up the pace, letting Gascoigne guide her. She couldn't get all of him in, even when he reached the back of her throat. But to Gascoigne it didn't matter. She kept sucking and using her tongue most sinfully. He was a writhing beast beneath her, even in the most human of ways.

"Celesta, I'm going to...!" Before he could finish, Gascoigne came into her mouth. His cock, which was already in pretty deeply in her mouth, pushed down her throat and emptied into it, lining the inside of it with massive ropes of semen. Celesta swallowed most of it down before choking and coughing on it and Gascoigne pulled out of her mouth and finished what was left on her face.

“I'm sorry, I should have been more careful." He reached for her gown on the floor and wiped up her face.

"No no, it's fine." Celesta said as she managed to catch her breath. "I'm just glad I was able to please you."

"I haven't felt like that in a good while. It would be a shame if I were the only one." Gascoigne then lifted her over his face, almost ripping her underwear off as he did, pressing her mound against his lips.

"Wait, you can keep goi— _Ahh_!!" she gasped out loud as Gascoigne gave an experimental flick of his tongue against her clitoris, and flashed a wicked smile at her. 

"I can go all night, Celesta. I hope you're ready for that." He then proceeded to suck on her clitoris and licking her folds. Celesta clenched her thighs around him and pulled his thick silver hair as she held him closer to her, almost suffocating him. He growled hungrily and grasped her ass tightly, pressing more of her onto his lips, lapping up her juices like a starved dog. She grinded her sex against his mouth, and he managed to catch her movements every time with his tongue, and before long, she moaned loudly as she came, her juices spilling out into his mouth.

"Mmmm...delicious," he hummed licking his lips as Celesta collected herself and came down from her high.

"That was really...you're really good at this." she whispered, laying down on his chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Are you tired?" Gascoigne asked. Celesta nodded, "A bit."

"Mmmm...I wanted to try something else, if you're able to hold out for me. You can lay here if you want, but I recommend sitting up so you can adjust how you'd like." Gascoigne pressed his cock against her sex, already hard again. While she was tired, that movement caused Celesta to be horny all over again.

"Would it even fit?" she asked.

"Only one way to find out." Gascoigne said as he kicked off his pajama pants. Celesta lined herself up with his cock, and with her hands interlaced with Gascoigne's, slowly lowered herself onto it.

"Ohhhh _fuck_...you're so big," Celesta cursed, tears pricking her eyes.

"Easy, now. Don't overdo it." Gascoigne gasped, his voice strained. 

Celesta paused for a moment, and then slowly moved her hips up and down his shaft. She looked up at Gascoigne. His mouth was agape and his eyes half-lidded, watching her, wanting her. His hands moved to her breasts, grasping them as he moved his hips in time with hers, slowly pushing himself more into her. Eventually, somehow, he had fit all the way inside her, the tip of his cock kissing her cervix gently. She then moved faster, bouncing her ass up and down. Gascoigne groaned louder, pumping himself into her just as fast. He pulled her down for a kiss, muffling his voice to keep from waking the children. He held Celesta in a crushing embrace and just kept fucking her to the point to where it was only him just moving.

"Gascoigne, I'm—!" Celesta cried out, hanging onto him in a desperate attempt to keep her grounded.

"Ahh, fuck, me too...!" Gascoigne growled. After a few short seconds, he slammed his hips into hers and came hard inside her womb, growling her name loudly. Celesta was only a second or two behind, and their juices splattered together all over him.   
  
They held each other for a bit, catching their breath and drenched in sweat, overcome by their afterglow. After laying there for awhile, it was Gascoigne who spoke first.

"We must have alerted every beast in the area with how loud we were just now." he said with a breathless laugh.

"I would be surprised if we didn't." Celesta laughed in return. "So is this something you want every time I come to give you a transfusion?"

"I don't think I'll be needing anymore blood." Gascoigne replied and sat up, keeping Celesta on his lap. She opened her mouth to say something, but Gascoigne kissed the small woman, and said, "You're all I need now."  
——————

"You must be out of your mind." Gehrman looked up at Celesta. "You want to stay here in the dream? The blood must have gone to your head."

"That's not it, Gehrman." Celesta said, her mouth pressed in a straight line. "There are just some other things I have to attend to."

"I understand that you're a Choir member, but most Hunters have already turned by now. There is no one else you can save." Gehrman stood up to Celesta's shock, and reached behind for his weapon. It transformed into a scythe, the siderite on the blade glinting brightly in the moonlight. "It's always up to the Hunter's helper to clean up these sort of messes. Tonight, Gehrman joins the hun—"

Both Gehrman and Celesta looked up to see a large hand grabbing hard at Gehrman's arm as he was about to swing. Gascoigne looked at him dead in the eyes, obviously with threat by ripping out his arm and growled, "I highly recommend you don't attack her. I've already lost one woman and I don't plan on losing another."

"Gascoigne!" Celesta looked at him in awe. "You followed me here?"

Gascoigne shrugged. "Of course. I want to be free of this dream, too. And...I don't want you to forget me when you wake up. I want to be there when you do.”

He let go of Gehrman, who had lowered his weapon, "You're choosing to retire, Gascoigne?"

"I already have. I was just waiting for her to retire as well." He smiled at Celesta, and took her hands in his. "Doctor's orders."

——————  
  
Celesta woke up in the middle of Central Yharnam. She opened her eyes, bleary from the morning sun. What was that? She couldn't quite remember at first until she felt something in her hand. It was a piece of parchment written in basic, somewhat scratchy handwriting with a list of directions.

_"We'll be waiting here at home for you, dearest Celesta. -Gascoigne"_

And then she remembered how when he held her hands before Gehrman freed them from the dream, he had placed the note in her hands. She remembered their battle, how she treated him, and their many intimate nights together leading up to their liberation. Celesta stood up and immediately followed the directions Gascoigne gave her.

Gascoigne and his daughters woke up not too long ago. Viola, who wasn't part of the dream, still laid to rest in the nightmare. Only those who were apart of the dream, and were alive in it, could leave with the person who brought them in. But, their time of grieving was over. They've already done it a long time ago. Viola would want them to forget it all as if it were a bad dream. That's what Gascoigne loved about Viola. She would always want him to be happy, even if it meant finding someone else after her death.

But did he dream of that someone else? Would she be gone from his memory as if she didn't exist? He remembered everything that transpired...would she even remember him? Gascoigne sat up from the kitchen table and washed the girls' dishes. As he finished drying them and putting them in the cupboard, he started making his way over to the den when there was suddenly a gentle knock on the door. Bewildered, he walked slowly to the door. Could it really be her?

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Gascoigne," a familiar voice came from the other side of the door, and Gascoigne's heart filled with joy, his eyes bordering tears. "It's Celesta."  


**Author's Note:**

> I've just been in the mood to write Bloodborne fics after my solo run. Had a lot of fun with it.


End file.
